Claire can see his face
by inge-loves-lost
Summary: The tape and tape player passes on to Claire. Who will she see? ConMama. Companion to Sawyer can see her face.


Title: Claire can see his face

Summary: The tape and tape player passes on to Claire. Who will she see? ConMama. Companion to Sawyer can see her face.

AN: Thanks to all the people who reviewed the other part. I hope you all like this one too

Disclaimer: I don't own Lost, and neither do I own anything about Sawyer except for dirty thoughts wink

When Claire returned to her shelter with Aaron, after getting rid of Charlie, she found a tape player in front of her tent. And it had a note on it.

"_Claire, _

_Listen to this. Maybe it will clear some things up."_

She didn't knew the handwriting, so she didn't knew who it could be. It couldn't have been Sawyer, because he would have written Mamacita. Or wouldn't he? Maybe it was him, and he wrote Claire on purpose, to make her think it wasn't him. Or maybe, that was just plain, simple wishful thinking. That seemed to happen to Claire a lot when she was thinking about Sawyer. Why? She didn't knew.

Maybe she should just listen to the tape, see what it was all about. See why it was so useful that she listened to it. Fine, she would listen to it.

Claire pushed the Play button, and was surprised to hear a man's voice. No recognizable voice, but an unfamiliar one. She listened to what the man had to say.

"Chapter 7," the man said. "Ladies, a question -- what is fantasy? The answer -- fantasy is the imaginative fulfillment of your heart's desire. And one of the most common fantasies for single women is the fantasy of your ultimate companion."

A relationship tape? Realizing who was her ultimate companion? Who could have sent this to her, Claire wondered. And where did that person get it. She thought all Discmans and tape player had died weeks ago. Maybe it had to do with that place Charlie went to sometimes, together with Hurley. That hatch thing she had overheard about.

"Story time," the man on the tape continued. "I had a friend -- let's call her Judy -- who couldn't make up her mind amongst three different men that she liked. I developed a test for her...and for you"

A test? This test sure seemed interesting, but Claire was doubting about taking it. She wanted to know who her ultimate companion was, but finding it out by taking a test from a tape? She wasn't so sure about that being a good idea.

"Whose phone calls or visits are never unwanted or too long," the man from the tape asked. "Do you see his face?"

Phone calls? Well, she was on an island now, so she couldn't make any phone calls here. She just had to think about the visits she had been having. Mostly, it was either Jack to check on her, Charlie to check on Aaron, or Sawyer, to help her out. Claire never thought she would say this, but she would love it if she would see Sawyer more often. He could always make her smile, and lately, it had been like he was looking for her company. And only her company. He seemed happier when she was around. Wishful thinking again? Claire sure hoped it was for real.

"Who would you most like to have in your life to ward off moments of loneliness," the man continued. "Do you see his face?"

Lonely, Claire was never lonely. Well, she sure felt lonely at times. But Aaron was always with her, and he could always make her feel less lonely. And Sawyer too of course. Every time he was there, either to read to Aaron or to flirt with her, he made her feel a lot happier. She smiled more when he was there. She even glowed.

"When you travel, who would make your travels more enjoyable," the man asked Claire. "Do you see his face?"

Yet another question that was irrelevant to the island. She did travel around the island, from the beach to the caves mostly. And most of the times, Aaron was with her. That was really nice, but it was even better if Sawyer was there with her. There was this one time, shortly after he returned with a bullet wound in his shoulder, when the two of them were walking through the jungle, just the two of them. They were walking slowly, because Sawyer had not fully healed yet at that time, but it was great.

"When you're in pain, who would you most like to comfort you," the man on the tape continued, asking yet another question. "Do you see his face?"

In pain? Claire wasn't in pain a lot. Sure, emotional pain at times, but nothing physical since labor, which was pretty painful. But since it was in the middle of the jungle, without a doctor around, she pulled it off fine. Kate had been a great help, on the contrary to Charlie. Claire would have liked it if Sawyer had been there. Why? She didn't even really knew. To hold her hand maybe, or to say sweet things. The things that were expected from the father of the child. Still, Sawyer was more of a father to Aaron than Thomas ever even tried to be. Sawyer read to Aaron, he rocked him when it was needed, he watched out for him. He draw the line at changing diapers though, Claire thought and smiled. Sawyer was really nice to Aaron, and she loved that about him.

"When something wonderful happens in your life -- a promotion at work, a successful refinancing -- who do you want to share the news with," the man continued, asking another question irrelevant to Claire at the moment. "Do you see his face?"

When Aaron was born, Claire wanted to tell Sawyer himself. She got mad at Jack when he wanted to tell everyone at the same time. She went and told Sawyer first. Why? She didn't knew. At that time, the only thing he did for her was handing her that diary or whatever it was, before the funeral. He gave her sweet smiles though, he was there when they had to capture Ethan, and he was one of the few people that still looked her in the eye, before she had Aaron. He looked at her like she was a beautiful young woman, instead of the elephant she must have looked like, or the walking babybomb some people thought she was. When she told him Aaron was born, he looked at her, then at the baby, and then at her again, telling her she was a "hot mommy". Claire smiled.

"Whose face appears to you, my friend," the man finally finished. "Whose face?"

It was Sawyer's face the whole time, Claire thought. She had known about her crush on him before she listened to the tape. She knew she liked him, even before she heard him saying that same thing after he asked her about the fish. Claire smiled, and pressed the Stop button on the tape player.

She walked to Kate's shelter, not finding her there, and left the tape player there. Maybe this would finally make her see how she liked Jack, Claire thought.

Now, she had to go and talk to Sawyer. She was hoping he sent her that tape, and the tape player. And if it wasn't him, she might tell him about her crush. Because Claire had hope he liked her too. She hoped she could make him smile too, and make his pain go away, cause she could see in his eyes that he had been suffering from emotional pain a lot. Whenever someone would get too close, he would pull up a wall. She was just about the only one who had seen behind that wall, when he told her about growing up an orphan. He never told her what happened to his parents, but she knew it hurt him. She was okay with not knowing. If he wanted to tell, he would. She knew.

--

"Mamacita," Claire suddenly heard, and blushed. That was Sawyer. She was going to have to face him now. She had to tell him the truth.

"Hello Sawyer," she responded, noticing the little flinch that was always there when someone called him Sawyer. She didn't knew what it was about. Yet another of his many secrets, she just thought.

"Listened to something interesting lately," Sawyer asked.

"Busted cowboy," Claire said. "You are too curious for your own good. You listened to that tape yourself? Whose face did you see?"

Probably Kate, Claire thought. Or some girl he left in Australia or the States. Someone she didn't knew. It wouldn't be her.

"I saw your face," Sawyer said softly.

"I saw yours," Claire responded.

Sawyer looked at her with a surprised look in his eyes. Claire smiled at him, and grabbed his hand. He smiled his dimpled grin and let her lead him to a quieter place.

"We need to talk," she said.

Then, Sawyer kissed her. A soft, sweet kiss. Claire couldn't help but smile and kissed him back. He liked her, she thought.

THE END

AN: Well, that was this story… I hope you liked it… You can show me that by clicking that pretty purple button and leaving a review…

Why did the player go to Kate? Because I'm planning on doing a Jate two-parter… One from Kate's POV and one from Jack's POV… (What has happened to me… I used to be 100 Skater… Whatever…) So stay tuned…


End file.
